Rookies
by kouga kenishirou
Summary: AU Sakura es una recien graduaduada de la cademia de policia de Konoha, junto a 5 compañeros entran la unidad 7 la unidad de elite de la policia drama romance y crimen teiangulos amoros sigue la vida de una novata policia que tiene que aprender a vivir en el peligro mientras no deja de ser una chica llena de ilusiones ranqueado "M" por lenguaje violencia y situciones sexuales


Rookies

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

- tienen derecho a guardar silencio – un uniformado caminada de tras de la barra del bar mientras 5 policías mantenían contra la barra a 5 jóvenes de 18 años sus caras aplastadas contra la barra 3 chicas y 2 chicos la primera era una hermosa chica de cabello color rosa largo hasta media espalda suelto usaba una playera de tirantes gruesos color rosa y entallada al igual que los vaqueros de mezclilla deslavados que realmente no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y un par de sandalias de tacón alto color negro seguida de ella un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y facciones finas después una hermosa chica rubia

Su cabello largo hasta su espalda baja anudado en una coleta usaba una minifalda azul de mezclilla, botas de cuero de tacón alto y una blusa blanca que se ajustaba a su torso pero estaba holgada por el pecho dejando sus hombros libres dejando ver los tirantes de su brassier color violeta, a su derecha un chico de piel blanca, cabello largo y liso hasta media espalda color negro y ojos color perla, alto y con un cuerpo muy bien formado, y al final de la fila había una hermosa chica de piel nívea y al igual que el chico de cabello largo sus ojos eran color perla y su cabellos largo hasta media espalda color azul y liso como baba la chica era tan femenina que parecía que

- cualquier cosa que digan será usada en su contra – de nuevo el oficial hablo mientras los cinco se quejaban arduamente el oficial era un hombre de piel tostada con barba un poco larga que cubría toda su quijada y su cabello algo corto levantado y revuelto de ojos negros y su uniforme de policía era color azul y su chaleco antibalas color verde de alrededor de unos 33 o 34 años, los cinco jóvenes lo miraban fijamente mientras sus mejillas eran aplastadas contra la barra y los esposaban y el dinero en sus bolsillos era retirado de ellos y entregado al oficial que hablaba

- que hicimos – y de pronto los oficiales los dejaron tranquilos y se comenzaron a enderezar

- ahora – el agente hablo – novatos el primero que se quite las esposas toma gratis – y de pronto todo el bar comenzó a reír a carcajadas y ni tardos ni perezosos comenzaron a intentarlo la pelirosa llevaba la delantera sin duda una chamaca inteligente pensaban muchos ya que no tardo en pasar por debajo de sus pies las manos esposadas para tenerlas de frente, el de cabello largo intentaba usando un tenedor, el pálido de cabello corto y negro de inmediato miro a la peli azul y en un santiamén estaban espalda contra espalda mientras la rubia había desaparecido pero estaba justo en la barra pero en un extremo hablando con otra rubia y al final milagrosamente fue ella quien se liberó como si tuviera las mismas llaves mientras la peli rosa se quedó con una muñeca apresada y la otra suelta y los demás quedaron aun esposados

- y al parecer la ganadora es Ino Yamanaka – grito el oficial y todos festejaron la rubia por supuesto dio un ligero brinquito de alegría y la rubia en traje sastre sentada le susurro algo a Ino y ella le sonrió falsamente miro a la pelirosa con superioridad y esta le contesto la mirada y en ese momento el oficial sirio cinco caballitos de tequila y todo el mundo brindo

"""""""""""""

- ustedes novatos… son los mejores graduados de la academia de este año… felicidades por el diploma… pero aquí eso no sirve… ustedes son como recién nacidos que no saben nada del mundo… dicho esto les voy a decir lo principal que de saber… sirvan, protejan y por supuesto… no la caguen – y el hombre de edad mayor, el sargento de la unidad 7 de la policía de Konoha la capital económica del país del fuego Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba por salir pero se detuvo justo antes de salir de la habitación de la reunión de agentes – se me olvidaba novatos sus compañeros de entrenamiento, Haruno Sakura hoy iras con Shikamaru, Neji Hyuuga con Asuma, Hinata Hyuuga con Kurenai, Sai Shimura e Ino Yamanaka se quedan a trabajo de oficina… que esperan a trabajar señores – y de golpe se fue cerrando la puerta

Todos los agentes tomaron sus patrullas y los novatos sin creer en el discurso se colocaron en las unidades que les tocaban y ahí los esperaban sus compañeros entrenadores, Hinata la hermosa peli azul llevaba un gran bolso de varios colores que parecía bastante pesado

- tu no vas a subir eso a mi carro – la hermosa mujer de treinta y tantos años piel hermosa, blanca y tersa y hermosos ojos carmín y cabello largo llamada Kurenai Yuhi mientras le dirigía una mirada que la hacía sentir tonta mientras que Neji se acercaba al oficial moreno que les había hecho la broma en el bar

- señor solo quiero decir que me siento muy honrado – pero el hombre de piel tostada levanto la mano y lo callo

- corta el rollo mocoso… nos vamos súbete – dijo el moreno Asuma Sarutobi dejándolo callado mientras la peli azul sacaba todo de la bolsota para intentar guardarlo en la cajuela de la patrulla que le tocaba y la peli rosa llego a la patrulla que le tocaba ahí un hombre de mirada llena de aburrición su uniforme era de manga larga y el chaleco antibalas verde manos en las bolsas y cigarro en la boca

- Sakura Haruno… como Haruno o Sakura – dijo con voz cansada como si se sintiera muy agotado la peli rosa sonrió al parecer su oficial de entrenamiento no era tan malo solo n poco flojo

- ha pues vera… si gusta… dígame Sakur… - pero el hombre de 25 años con coleta en forma de piña levanto la mano callándola

- Haruno será… esto es problemático pero se tiene que hacer… soy Shikamaru Nara… para ti novata… soy el oficial Nara… no me llames por mi nombre… no somos amigos… entra al coche que vamos tarde – la voz era monótona pero sin ninguna duda le estaba ordenando así que Sakura obedeció un tanto asustada se subió y salieron a las calles

- tienes hambre – el oficial ni la miraba pero pregunto cordialmente

- si un poco – y se sonrojo al sentir y escuchar su estómago rugir

- Haruno… que no te de pena preguntar… bueno pasamos por un desayuno rápido al café Ichiraku y ahí te daré tu primera lección como tu entrenador – y Sakura solo asintió pero de golpe una llamada entro por la radio

- 7-14 aquí central… tenemos una llamada de emergencia en la calle 503 edificio 5009… una disputa – dijo la voz de mujer en la radio, pasaron 5 segundos y el peli negro miro con desgano a Sakura quien se sorprendió y se disculpó de inmediato e intento tomar la radio pero el peli negro ya lo tenía en la boca mientras miraba a la peli rosa negando con la cabeza

- aquí unidad 7-14… en camino estaremos ahí en 3 minutos – y colgó el radio y de nuevo miro a la peli rosa que no sabía ni que pasaba – la sirena novata… la sirena – y de inmediato la encendió bastante nerviosa mientras Shikamaru suspiraba y exactamente en ese tiempo llegaron al edificio que estaba algo deteriorado y una mujer les gritaba que los pararan que hacían mucho ruido y ambos bajaron

- a ver señora, tranquilícese – pero ya no pudo seguir ya que escucho disparos – emergencia… disparos en el 5009 de la calle 503 necesitamos refuerzos – dijo el peli negro sacando la pistola de su funda y comenzando a caminar

- señor… saco el arma – dijo temblando ligeramente Sakura

- tu qué crees – el peli negro la miro de reojo y entro al edificio seguido de una temblorosa novata llegaron a las escaleras y Sakura habló

- señor creo que debemos esperar a los refuerzos – Shikamaru se detuvo un momento para mirarla

- hubo disparos… en pocas palabras hay heridos o gente en peligro incluso ambas… si no tienes el valor suficiente no debiste ponerte el uniforme novata – Sakura trago saliva y dio un paso al frente con pistola en mano – tu eres mi refuerzo y yo el tuyo no necesitamos más… no actúes hasta que yo te diga – termino para comenzar a subir y llegaron a un departamento con la puerta entrecerrada se escuchaba una mujer llorando y entraron apuntando hubo gritos, era una mujer con pinta de prostituta que estaba arrodillada frente a una niña de no más de 16 años que estaba inconsciente pero sus ojos estaban volteados hacia arriba y al fondo tumbado en un sofá un hombre con tres tiros en el pecho muerto

- central… solicito ambulancias tenemos un hombre con tres disparos en el pecho y una niña de alrededor de 15 años con una sobredosis – dijo Shikamaru al hincarse a verificar a la chica se levantó y de golpe Sakura quien estaba algo pálida se acercó a la chica de cabello rojo tumbada en el piso – sería mejor que no la tocaras hasta que lleguen los paramédicos – Shikamaru le hablo con fría serenidad mientras la miraba serio

- pero no podemos… se va a morir – y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a darse respiración de boca a boca y masaje cardiaco y el peli negro solo suspiro mientras le tomaba el pulso al hombre quien por supuesto estaba muerto los refuerzo y la ambulancia no tardaron en llegar y los paramédicos quitaron a Sakura mientras Kurenai y Hinata entraban por la puerta, Shikamaru se colocó frente a la prostí y le pregunto qué había pasado según ella y dijo que no tenía idea que ella solo había visto a un rubio de pelo relamido con playera negra y vaqueros ajustados entrar por la puerta

- Hyuuga… Haruno… rodeen el perímetro… y por el amor de dios no dejen que nadie salga – dijo Shikamaru con voz cansada y ambas salieron mientras la otra mujer solo rio ligeramente

- novatos – y de nuevo Shikamaru negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de la deliciosa oficial

Ambas chicas comenzaron a tocar puertas hasta que llegaron al último piso ahí la peli azul se quedó en una habitación donde había una disputa doméstica y la pelirosa siguió en la puerta frente a ella nadie habría incluso cuando se había identificado así que la rompió de una patada y ahí frente a ella se estaba dando una venta de droga un rubio peinado con gel. Playera negra de AC/DC algo entallada para su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, jeans de mezclilla entallados y botas vaqueras negras, frente a él un hombre con gorro y gabardina kaki que sin duda era un menudista en pocas palabras narquillo pendejo que vende por gramo aparte con cara de adicto

- policía, no se mueva – grito apuntándoles con la pistola pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente y el narquillo levantó las manos pero el otro sonrió ligeramente casi imperceptible y se despidió con un saludo de mano y salió por la ventana aunque la oficial repetidamente les dijo más bien gritó que se quedaran quietos pero el rubio de golpe regreso y jalo al narquillo y lo saco dejando pasmada e incrédula a Sakura que de inmediato tomo el radio en su hombro y comenzó a seguirles

- central… aquí oficial Haruno persiguiendo a dos sospechosos escapando del perímetro… uno concuerda con la descripción dada… corro por el techo… bajo las escaleras – mientras corría hablaba por el radio pero nadie le contestaba bajo y corrió pero no vio a nadie se detuvo y miro a su alrededor caminó dos pasos y al escuchar voces se acercó a un pequeño callejón que separaba una construcción de un terreno rodeado por rejas y ahí estaban ambos hablando escondidos cuando los vio les apunto

- alto policía – _ahora si los pendejos me hacen caso no _y ambos levantaron las manos – contra la reja – pero solo obedeció el narquillo el otro hizo una finta y corrió por la calle pero esta vez la peli rosa si reaccionó y logro alcanzarlo y someterlo aunque el tipo de alrededor 25 años no dio mucha pelea

- tienes derecho a guardar silencio, estas arrestado por intento de huida de la escena del crimen – la hermosa policía mantenía una rodilla recargada en la espalda del rubio mientras lo esposaba y advertía al otro que no se soltara de la reja

- sabes estas cometiendo un grave error – hablo el rubio mirándola de reojo

- ya te dije que tienes… derecho a… guardar silencio… no solo escapaste de una escena del crimen… también… cuadras a la perfección con la descripción de un sospechoso por homicidio – terminó de esposarlo y lo levantó lo llevo junto al otro con algo de esfuerza claro está el chico le sacaba 20 cm de altura y sin dudas mínimo 35 kilos de peso

- estoy de servicio – le dijo con una sonrisa irónica

- y eso a mí que me importa… ya te lo dije cubres perfectamente la descripción del sospechoso… y huiste de la escena – lo llevo junto al narquillo y después los llevo al frente donde ya los esperaba la fiesta de policías, su oficial de entrenamiento la miro, abrió mucho los ojos y después suspiro

- lo atrape – _porque me mira como si la hubiera cagado en grande _pero aun así el peli negro se acercó y tomo al rubio del brazo

- bien hecho Haruno – y esas simples palabras de Shikamaru animaron en grande a la peli rosa que sonrió con incluso un sonrojo y en un instante el peli negro tomo al rubio de un brazo metiéndolo a la patrulla mientras intercambiaban miradas indescifrables para cualquiera, no tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar a la estación ahí los bajaron y entraron a la sala para registrar su captura pero ahí había un hombre castaño, alto, y un poco moreno con cabello castaño alborotado y sus caninos estaban más afilados de lo normal, llevaba una placa sujeta al cinturón de su traje gris de corte italiano y camisa rosa con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, que justo acababa de meter a un hombre a la celda, levanto la mirada y la cruzó con la del rubio

- Naruto… hermano ya por fin estas de vuelta de la unidad anti drogas – pregunto muy animado acercándose al rubio pero de golpe lo vio esposado y se puso nervioso – exacto de nuevo te agarraron ahora que fue crack – pregunto nervioso pero el error ya estaba hecho desde que lo habían agarrado, por supuesto si las miradas mataran la del rubio era aún más potente que la de un asesino en serie y el narquillo por supuesto con una mirada incrédula miro al rubio

- eh – _ay dios_ por supuesto Sakura no paso por alto el detalle al final era la chica más lista de la academia

- No mames cabrón… ¿eres pitufo? – pregunto el narquillo con un vocecita bastante molesta y el rubio lo miro y solo se encogió de hombros

- cállate y vámonos - el peli negro lo jaló del brazo hacia la celda mientras que al rubio le quitaban las esposas

- eres oficial – pregunto la peli rosa solo para cerciorarse con los ojos como platos y sudando ligeramente

- que no es obvio después de la pendejada del detective – el rubio lanzó los brazos hacia el cielo - bien hecho novata… 8 meses tirados a la basura… perfecta captura – termino con una voz llena de ironía el rubio mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta para entrar a la unidad 7 con un humor de los mil demonios para después azotar la puerta contra la pared al abrirla y azotándola al cerrarla dejando a la peli rosa no solo sin palabras sino muerta de miedo entendiendo la pendejada que acababa de hacer

"""""""""""""""

- Sargento Sarutobi como iba a saber yo que el oficial estaba en un operativo de encubierto hoy fue mi primer día – la peli rosa se excusó, en la oficina del sargento estaban el rubio el detective que lo descubrió el sargento y ella

- eso pasa cuando dejas sola a una novata… y tu Kiba no mames estás viendo y no ves, carajo iban a registrarme si no hubieras hecho tu pendejada tal vez la operación no se hubiera ido al carajo… el pelele con el que estaba es un soplón de primera y con él probablemente hubiéramos hecho fácilmente 80 arrestos y sacado 3 malditas pandillas de las calles sin contar a uno de los grandes de la droga de la ciudad… pero como el pendejo es un maldito chismoso no van a pasar ni 6 horas antes de que todos se enteren que soy policía – el rubio estaba como un energúmeno

- perdón ok perdón Naruto como iba yo a saber pensé que habías hecho algún arresto nunca vi que venías esposado ya sabes tenías las esposas al frente – y de nuevo la peli rosa se encogió en su lugar debido a la mirada asesina no solo del rubio también del detective pero no iba a rendirse sin defenderse bien

- pero tú tampoco dijiste nada como iba yo a saber – la pelirosa miro al rubio con el ceño fruncido

- te dije que estaba en servicio novata y cual fue tu respuesta ah deja recuerdo… "y eso a mí que me importa" – el rubio le aclaro las ideas

- pero como querías que me diera cuenta solo con eso – y ante esas palabras los tres superiores a ella suspiraron exasperados

- por eso digo que como es posible que dejen a una simple novata sola por ahí… carajo – el rubio de levantó de golpe enfurecido

- cálmate Naruto – esta vez fue el sargento quien hablo

- que me calme… Hiruzen no mames ocho meses de trabajo se fueron al carajo… porque una mocosa va por ahí queriéndose hacer la heroína… gracias novata amigos para siempre – el rubio lanzó las manos al aire en un desplante y salió abriendo de golpe la puerta mientras Sakura solo podía ver sus pies en el suelo

- Haruno… no te preocupes… no tenías forma de saberlo de ser un oficial experimentado habría un castigo… pero esto fue un error inevitable de novato – _y ahí van de nuevo con eso _Sakura asintió y salió de la oficina haciéndose chiquita salió de la oficina y bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la barra de café se comenzó a servir y un hombre más alto que ella, de cabello largo negro anudado en una coleta baja ojos rojos sangre y extremadamente bien parecido vestido con pantalones de mezclilla zapatos negros camisa desfajada color negra arremangada se acercó a la barra

- primer día eh – la voz del hombre de alrededor unos 28 años era grave pero a la vez suave y serena y Sakura lo miro mientras él le sonreía ligeramente

- está bien detective… la jodí búrlese si quiere – por supuesto Sakura hizo una mueca lastimera

- no te preocupes… claro que escuche del incidente… pero mira eres nueva no pasa nada ni siquiera puede ser considerado un error – y colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura como apoyo y la peli rosa por fin sonrió ligeramente – Itachi Uchiha – y le ofreció su mano presentándose

- Sakura Haruno – _por fin alguien amable, y es guapo _por supuesto le dio la mano

- Haruno… así que tú eres la hija del ex Capitán Haruno… mira no te preocupes por Naruto dale un día y para mañana todo estará bien – _hasta crees ese tipo me odia, no lo culpo si estuviera en su lugar yo también me odiaría _por supuesto Sakura lo miro con suspicacia y escepticismo – no me crees… mira probablemente no hay mejor oficial que él en esta unidad… que por cierto es la mejor de la ciudad… aparte el solo es impulsivo al momento… si quieres aprender a ser un buen oficial no hay mejor opción que él… no se va a disculpar pero su actitud va a cambiar – e Itachi le guiño el ojo tomo su café y se metió en su oficina, y la peli rosa suspiro

- hey… estas bien Sakura… no es tu culpa – su amiga peli azul se acercó a ella y la sujeto del hombro

- hmm – y tomó un sorbo de su café

- tranquila amiga… porque no solo te disculpas con ese bombón y ya – ante tal revelación la chica solo arqueo una ceja

- quién – Sakura dijo pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- no te hagas pendeja amiga… ya sabes rubio, rebelde y cuerpazo tostado al que hoy sometiste – _cállate tonta _la peli rosa no pudo evitar ahogarse con el café

- no sé de qué me estás hablando – _me hiciste ahogarme tonta aparte cierto que esta guapo pero no estabas ya saliendo con alguien… zorra _por supuesto la mirada que le dio a su amiga dijo todo

- no me mal entiendas… estoy muy bien con mi pareja… pero no puedes evitar que note esos ojitos que desde que lo detuviste le has estado mandando… aparte ya investigue un poco y al parecer ese hombre es como el oficial ideal que todos deberían aspirar a ser… dicen que incluso en este momento lo ascenderían a detective si hacer el examen de lo bueno que es… de hecho dicen las malas lenguas que es incluso mejor que todos los detectives de la unidad… arrejúntatele tal vez le aprenderías algo – _dios que paso con la tímida chava que entro a la academia y no me guiñes el ojo, y deja de hacer girar esa mente cochambrosa que tienes_ y la peli rosa solo bufo

- porque no haces lo que dices a mí no me interesa Hinata – _aparte si me le acerco probablemente me mate _y Sakura desvió la mirada

- por supuesto que lo voy a hacer… aparte el primer oficial Naruto Uzumaki es el mejor amigo de mi ligue – y la peli azul no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al detective castaño que salía de la oficina del sargento

- no… no me digas que te enredaste con el detective Inuzuca – _zorra _pero obviamente la mirada de Sakura lo decía todo

- no me mires así… ya sabes que por menos mato… pero ya me harte de contenerme todo el tiempo… aparte aún no se si esto va en serio… ya sabes tengo a mi Hanabi… pero bueno fuera de todo deberías hacerme caso – y de nuevo Hinata le guiño el ojo y se fue de ahí Sakura suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su café y se fue de ahí cruzó el edificio hacia los lockers entro al de los hombres y ahí vio al rubio que golpeaba uno de los casilleros con rabia y así pasaron algunos segundos

- que – el rubio la miro

- te sientes mejor rompiendo los casilleros – _parece un mocoso haciendo berrinche dios de verdad me tengo que disculpar con este wey _Sakura se cruzó de brazos

- que estás haciendo aquí – el rubio sin mirarla coloco las manos en la cintura respirando profundamente

- solo hago mi trabajo aparte no tengo nada más que hacer así que… - pero fue interrumpida mientras caminaba haciendo ademanes con las manos acercándose al rubio quien comenzaba a abrir el locker todo abollado frente a él

- no tengo tiempo para andar cambiando pañales si – por fin lo abrió mientras una vena saltaba en la frente de la hermosa joven

- a si y yo paso de que me traten como pendeja por no conocer códigos secretos… y si te sirve de consuelo tal ves me despiden, aparte de todo hay un cadáver tirado en ese edificio y un cabrón que se va corriendo con un arma, así que cuando termines de dejar salir todo tu frustración podrías comportarte como un policía por cinco minutos – la peli rosa ya se había detenido pero fue interrumpida

- pero si tu solo llevas siendo policía por cinco minutos que quieres– de nuevo se giró para ver el locker

- que sabes – la forma en que lo dijo parecía más una plegaria que otra cosa

- que tienes – le respondió ahora si mirándola a los ojos

- la víctima es Sabuza Momochi – pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

- puta madre… si el buen Sabuza que gran descubrimiento… el rey de la droga adulterada y el dolor solo la mitad de ese maldito barrio quería verlo muerto – el rubio se quitó la playera negra dejando ver su excelente cuerpo – el cabrón movía una tonelada de heroína mala en la calle – aventó la playera adentro del locker

- acaso hay heroína buena – pregunto con tono de sabelotodo la peli rosa

- si claro… la heroína que no se mezcla con veneno para rata ni relajantes musculares, ni con otras drogas, ha habido siete sobredosis en una semana por culpa de Sabuza y ahora está muerto… el karma es una mierda – le sonrió con ironía y ante su error ya exasperada mientras el rubio se sentaba quitándose los calcetines

- y que hay del tirador supuestamente entro con otro tipo que cumplía con tu descripción por eso pensé que eras tú – dijo ya comenzando con lo que iba a hacer desde un principio

- era Omoi es una rata pero no tiene pistola ni tampoco tiene huevos… y me pongo cera en el pelo por cierto y no relamo el fleco como ese puto… pff así que, qué hay del chico con playera naranja – el rubio la miro de reojo

- no se de quien hablas – le respondió con franqueza

- escuche los disparos y vi a dos weyes corriendo uno era Omoi el otro un joven menor de edad corrió hacia el edificio abandonado un lugar perfecto para esconder un arma – se desabrocho el cinturón

- qué edificio – el rubio se giró a mirarla incrédulo

- el edificio justo donde me tacleaste e intentaste besarme – la peli rosa solo se quejó chasqueando la lengua pero aun así se sonrojo mientras él se quitaba los pantalones – encontraste el arma – le pregunto pero ella solo desvió la mirada y él se irguió solo estando en boxers – mínimo la buscaste – levanto una ceja

- si viste al chico por qué no lo detuviste – y el rubio bufo algo exasperado

- porque en teoría yo era un drogadicto no podía arriesgar mi papel deteniendo a nadie..., aunque eso ya se fue al carajo verdad- el rubio levanto ambos brazos y la pelirosa no pudo evitar chequearlo con la mirada – te importa – el rubio le sonrió levantando una ceja y ella solo bufo saliendo de los vestidores y al salir apresuro su paso y salió al estacionamiento donde su oficial de entrenamiento estaba comiendo un sándwich sentado en el cofre de su patrulla

- señor, tenemos que volver a la escena – dijo apresurada

- problemático… no tenemos que hacer nada ni tampoco quiero seguir con la charla – le dio otra mordida a su sándwich para después sacar una rebanada de pepino aventándola al piso

- si pero tengo una pista y tenemos que informar a homicidios – la peli rosa estaba preocupada pero el oficial ni la pelo – eh hablado con el oficial que estaba de encubierto – esto se ganó la atención de Shikamaru que la miro sonriendo plácidamente _si señor me regaño de lo lindo y me hizo sentir peor que mierda ¿feliz? _la peli rosa solo desvió la mirada al pensar eso y Shikamaru rio ligeramente

- bien… tu manejas yo… digiero – y saco las llaves de la patrulla y se las dio bajándose del cofre y entrando al edificio de la unidad haciendo que Sakura sonriera alegrándose _solo con decir que hable con él me hizo… creo que Hinata y el detective Uchiha tenían razón _alegremente se fue hacía la patrulla, llegaron a la escena y ahí entro sola a ver al detective a cargo que resultó ser el amable detective de la estación

- entonces Uzumaki dice que no fue Omoi ¿por qué? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella bastante feliz saco su libreta

- porque dice que Omoi es una rata y que no tiene los huevos para disparar – después de leer lo miro a los ojos, el peli negro hizo una mueca y se fue directo a la ventana

- entonces Uzumaki estaba en el tercer piso – se asomo

- sí, y vio a un chavito salir con un arma y entrar en aquel edificio… voy echarle un ojo a ver que encuentro – dijo señalando el edificio abandonado para después comenzar su camino a la salida

- si encuentras algo avísame – dijo antes de girarse – y no lo toques cuando me avises enviare al equipo forense – y ella asintió deteniéndose a mirarlo – te acompaño – y así la acompaño a la salida y ella le sonrió dulcemente al salir del depto.

- no sabía que estabas en homicidios – Sakura se giró para mirarlo

- no bueno, si solo dirijo al equipo de Rin Shimura… una oficial que fue asesinada hace dos años seguimos investigando – y le sonrió dulcemente

- bueno entonces nos vemos… bueno quiero decir nos vemos si encuentro algo, supongo que volveré cuando termine – la peli rosa se puso nerviosa ante la sonrisa del peli negro y él le dijo que ahí estaría y le sonrió de nuevo y ella solo sonrió y salió

Sakura entro al edificio abandonado revisando, levantando cosas tiradas, mientras revisaba subió por unas escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso llevaba guantes de plástico pero no pudo evitar cortarse al levantar un vidrio y maldijo, se giró a mirar por la ventana

- no te muevas – se giró y ahí un chico demasiado nervioso le apuntaba con una pistola y ella no pudo evitar los temblores del comienzo del miedo que cubrió su cuerpo se giró por completo y levanto ambos brazos

- ok está bien – y dio ligeros pasos hacia el frente

- te dije que no te muevas – y se detuvo el chico de cabellera larga y facciones extremadamente finas temblaba – levanta las manos y arrodíllate – y ella lo obedeció

- serias un buen policía – dijo bastante nerviosa provocando que el quien miraba a todos lados la mirara directamente

- agarra las esposas muy despacio – y ella bajo su mano derecha despacio - ¡agarra las esposas y póntelas apúrate carajo! – el chico se estaba desesperando y ella asintió y nerviosa obedeció mientras le decía que ok que se calmara mientras el miraba a todas partes

- porque no me dices cómo te llamas y para que quieres una pistola – le sonrió nerviosa mientras intentaba colocarse las esposas

- la encontré por aquí – respondió

- si yo también la estaba buscando – pero de pronto la radio en su hombro sonó y por reflejo intento agarrarla

- ¡te dije que no te movieras! – grito desesperado

- perdón, perdón, es un reflejo, digo no lo es porque este mi primer día, trato de acostumbrarme porque es mi primer día ok tranquilo por favor – ella tenía las manos frente a ella extendidas como si tratara de calmarlo

""""""""""""

- Itachi no has visto a mi novata no contesta la radio – Shikamaru entro por la puerta

- dale chance es su primer día, anda por ahí buscando pruebas – Itachi le respondió mientras tomaba fotos de la escena

- no va a encontrar nada – después la llamo otra vez por la radio

- ella no parece pensar lo mismo – Itachi giro su cabeza y lo miro

- mira Naruto esta encabronado y solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo ya lo conoces – Itachi levantó una ceja y Shikamaru suspiro – ok, ok avísame si la ves – y Shikamaru salió del cuarto

"""""""""""

- escucha – Sakura lo miro de frente para que el no viera como con un pedazo de tubito intentaba abrir las esposas – dime porque le disparaste –

- estabas ahí… quien más – la pistola en sus manos temblaba

- pues mi oficial de entrenamiento, una prostituta… y una chica tirada con sobredosis… - pero fue interrumpida

- y… y la chica… como está la chica – la voz le temblaba y se veía que quería llorar el joven

- ella está bien… no murió… ahora está en el hospital – el chico comenzó a caminar – oye no te vayas no deberías escapar… allá afuera está lleno de oficiales si te ven con un arma te van a disparar… porque no me cuentas lo que paso – Sakura trago saliva mientras seguía intentado desabrochar las esposas y el chico negaba con la cabeza – no tienes ni 18 años, así que no te pasara nada vas a estar bien te lo prometo déjame ayudarte – Sakura se levantó en sus rodillas ligeramente

- te dije que no te muevas – el chico grito agitando el arma intentando contener las lágrimas

- ok, ok está bien, tranquilo – per de golpe se desabrocho las esposas y rápido saco el arma y le apunto ella también temblaba – no te muevas por lo que más quieras no te muevas… te juro que disparo, estoy entrenada, la verdad es que ya debería de haber disparado, pero por favor no te muevas es mi primer día por favor no me obligues a dispararte por favor – pero el chico seguía apuntando pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir – vamos chavo puedo ayudarte, por favor baja el arma, por favor – y entonces comenzó a bajarla lentamente mientras ella se acercaba sin bajar el arma

- tiene 15, esa niña es mi hermana y estaba ahí tirada y no se movía, todo paso muy rápido y ese puto dijo que estaba muerta – el chico lloraba ella le quito el arma más bien se dejó quitársela

- qué tipo… el vendedor – y el chavo asintió

- se estaba burlando, se reía y dijo ha sido culpa suya y ahí te quedas, estaba tirada como si fuera basura – el chavo lloraba y meneaba las manos

- lo sé y no dejaste que se saliera con la suya lo sé y luego viniste aquí a esconder la pistola y después regresaste verdad – y él solo asintió

- yo… no… no quería lastimar a nadie – el chico lloraba

- está bien… lo sé… no pasa nada, siento tener que arrestarte de veras, tranquilo nene está bien, vámonos sí – Sakura también dejo salir algunas lágrimas mientras lo esposaba, ambos salieron del edificio y fueron hacia las patrullas donde Shikamaru los esperaba y al verla con el sospechoso abrió los ojos de par en par mientras ella trataba de calmarse al llegar frente a él, le sonrió diciéndole bien hecho, al llegar a la estación ambos entraron

- marque al hospital, la hermana del niño está bien – dijo Shikamaru mirándola

- perfecto solo hay que avisarle al chavo – de nuevo suspiro la peli rosa con alivio

- tranquila pero aun tienes que rendir tu declaración si – ella asintió – hace años trabaje con un tal Haruno… trabajaba como mi oficial de entrenamiento, me enteré de que hace poco tubo una mala racha pero siempre ha sido una gran persona – Shikamaru le sonreía

- si es cierto – le respondió la sonrisa

- lo que quería decirte es que el discurso y lo de la pintura fresca era suyo – cerro los ojos por un momento – no sé si lo saco de un libro pero a mí siempre me gusto –

- gracias – Shikamaru le palmeo el hombro y se fue después ahí apareció el detective

- largo día no – Itachi le sonrió y ella le correspondió

- si muy largo – Sakura asentía con la cabeza

"""""""""""""""

En el bar El detective Kiba estaba sentado junto al rubio tomando una copa

Supongo que todo salió bien – Naruto miro de reojo a Kiba quien solo sintió mientras detrás de ellos pasaba cierta peli azul y Naruto bufo al ver como el castaño lo dejaba botado para ir a lado de Hinata mientras ella pedía un trago

- si quieres te llevo – dijo Kiba pero ella lo rechazo, Naruto tomó otro sorbo de su cuba cuando por atrás apareció Sakura con una simple playera blanca con un buen escote en forma de V y se colocó a su lado

- gracias por la información – al escucharla el rubio se hecho hacia atrás

- al final salió bien – Naruto se acomodó en el banco

- puedo invitarte algo para darte las gracias o… como disculpa por lo de hoy – Sakura le sonrió ligeramente avergonzada

- no te preocupes… sabes quién es Orochimaru – pregunto tomando su baso

- no – respondió colocando su rostro en su mano izquierda –

- pues mete el 70% de la heroína a la ciudad cuando no está violando pequeñas claro… llevaba de incognito 8 meses y estaba a dos semanas de agarrarlo… sinceramente me alegro por ti pero hoy prefiero pagarme yo los tragos – el rubio sonrió ligeramente lleno de decepción y levantó su baso hacía la peli rosa mientras ella desviaba la mirada se levantaba y se iba y el rubio se quedó negando con la cabeza la cabeza

- primer día primer fiasco, como dice Hiruzen – Sai levanto su vaso lleno de cerveza y Neji quien estaba a su lado choco el suyo con el

- servir, proteger – pero fue interrumpido

- y no la caguen… como iba a saber yo que estaba encubierto solo hice lo que debía – Sakura estaba alterada mientras se sentaba

- Sakura por dios lo agarraste y desarmaste tu solita deberías estar feliz estuviste en mero punto de la acción, eres una chingona – dijo Sai eufórico levantando su vaso y todos lo imitaron

- vamos amiga es tan solo el primer día – Hinata sobo ligeramente su espalda y siguieron en la tertulia por un rato, sin darse cuenta que el rubio los miraba fijamente más bien miraba a Sakura fijamente de reojo para después girarse y seguir tomando de su cuba

""""""""""""""

Sakura entro por la puerta de un bar diferente ahí el barman la miro y le asintió con la cabeza diciéndole "esta atrás" ella asintió y siguió su camino

- cómo ha ido todo – un hombre ya viejo y de la misma estatura de la chica estaba recargado en el marco de una puerta

- hoy fue un desastre papá – ella se recargo del otro lado

- seguro que no es nada – el hombre mirándola de reojo señalo su mano vendada

- si ya está bien no pasó nada papa – ella se miró la mano

- los primero días son siempre los mejores, el uniforme las botas, la placa todo huele a pintura fresca y piensas que naciste para este trabajo – dijo nostálgico el hombre

- pensé que solo los novatos olían a pintura fresca – la chica le sonrió con suficiencia

- no, todo te ira bien, porque tú eres autentica no como tu padre que es un completo desastre, tenía algo guardado para ti… que quede en la familia, recuerda eres Sakura Haruno y vas a llegar a ser grande – el hombre la miro fijo girándose mientras le entregaba una placa sorprendiéndola de sobre manera

- pero papá esto – pero fue interrumpida

- que quede en la familia – y le sonrió

""""""""""

- perdón es que ya sabes las manchas – Sakura estaba alegre estaba en la tintorería hablando con el encargado que le estaba entregado su uniforme, vestía una playera azul cielo muy veraniega y holgada y un par de jeans, cuando de golpe afuera comenzaron a gritar llamando a la policía

- te están hablando – Sakura algo desconcertada asintió nerviosa y tomó su uniforme salió corriendo hacia la otra acera donde una mujer gritaba

""""""""""""

- Gracias – Sakura se bajó de la patrulla y saco a un chico de la parte de atrás mientras el que manejaba – tienes suerte que el oficial Nara estaba de paso sino hubieras tenido que caminar desde allá – terminó jalando al chico cuando Shikamaru completamente uniformado la detuvo

- Haruno se te olvida esto – mientras que con un dedo en el gancho movía el uniforme recién lavado Shikamaru la miraba con desgano

- a, si lo siento – y Sakura lo tomó mientras Shikamaru jalaba del brazo al hombre y entraban a la estación claro no sin antes ella tiraba sus cosas y Shikamaru le decía al hombre que era nueva y el malhechor dijo que se notaba

- vaya hola – Naruto justo se la topo cuando ella entro y ella se congeló por completo si ella creía que ayer se veía extremadamente guapo hoy se quedó helada llevaba el uniforme clásico excepto por la camisa la cual en vez de ser de manga larga como la de casi todos era de manga corta y se ceñía a sus hombros y brazo el chaleco era color verde, a diferencia del día anterior esa barba de tres días ya no estaba y su cabello estaba alborotado

- esta vez – trago saliva – así que ya estás de uniforme – _won _fue lo único que logro articular

- si como ya todo el mundo sabe que soy policía ya no puedo ir de encubierto y… te lo agradezco – ante la revelación de su error su expresión cambio – oye te persiguió hasta un callejón y después te tacleo – le pregunto al hombre que habían arrestado

- si – el hombre lo miro con desgano

- es lo que siempre hace – lo miro mientras lo metían a la celda y después miro a Sakura – segura que no era policía – y le sonrió para después meterse por completo a la estación mientras Shikamaru lo seguía riendo ligeramente y Sakura se quedaba ahí algo avergonzada de nuevo

"""""""""""""""""

Ya los novatos estaban vestidos, Sakura saco cargo su pistola y la metió en el probador para que no se dispare sola

- Mercurio está en retroceso y nada saldrá según lo previsto – Hinata leía los horóscopos en el periódico

- mira lo único que quiero es que mi segundo día no termine igual que el primero y con eso me doy por bien servida – dijo Sakura algo exasperada

- oye aun no has empezado y ya arrestaste a un ratero empiezas fuerte – dijo Sai mientras se colocaba también para probar su pistola

- no llevabas ni el uniforme – Ino estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero y Sakura se volteo a verla

- así es… si no estás en servicio no persigas a nadie así son las reglas… a eso se le llama delirios de grandeza – Neji se colocó junto a Sakura y comenzó a guardar unas cosas en una maleta negra

- ok, gracias Neji muy amable de tu parte – dijo con ironía la pelirosa

- que si solo digo lo que dice en el manual – Neji solo se encogió de hombros como si dijera lo lógico

- tengo curiosidad chico de campo cuál es tu signo – Ino claramente estaba hablando con sarcasmo

- deja lo checo… capricornio, ambicioso el mejor del zodiaco – Hinata le sonrió a Ino que solo le volteo los ojos

- mejor dime el mío, Leo, tan salvaje como un león – dijo Sai pero al momento de jalar la pistola esta se disparó espantando a todos que de inmediato se hicieron para atrás

- no mames wey… te cagaste – dijo Neji moviendo la cabeza acercándose a él mientras las demás solo reían ligeramente aliviadas

""""""""""""""""""""

- creo que todos recordaran a Sakon Oto cometió triple homicidio en noviembre – Itachi estaba al frente de la reunión mientras les mostraba una fotografía de un hombre de cabello blanco largo hasta la barbilla que tenía un tatuaje en la frente

- Sakon-chan… que no era ese el cara de serpiente – todos los oficiales excepto los novatos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Kurenai

- exacto… pero nos tardamos meses en agarrarlo no es tan pendejo como todos creen – Itachi levantó la mirada mientras entregaba copias del expediente a los novatos que no lo conocían y de pronto la puerta se abrió y Naruto entro

- miren quien está aquí – dijo Kurenai entre risas para que todos comenzaran a aplaudir y ante esto el rubio negó sonriendo con la cabeza mientras alzaba las manos y daba ligeras vueltas donde estaba parado

- que hubo… me siento genial… desayune con una mimosa, me rasure y me bañe – después miro a Shikamaru – con tu mami por supuesto – y ante la broma todo el mundo empezó a reírse pero el sargento no tardo en calmarlos

- atención… Sakon de escapó de una camioneta penitenciaria que lo trasladaba a la cárcel de este temprano hay un guardia en coma – Hiruzen se cruzó de brazos

- en donde – la voz más seria de Kurenai atrajo su atención

- en la av. Frank su territorio – Itachi le respondió

- a toda la unidad 7 tenemos que esposarlo hoy entienden… y novatos hoy es un buen día para fuellarse… Shimura tú con Nara, Yamanaka con Yuhi y Haruno… hoy tu entrenador es… Naruto Uzumaki – los novatos miraron a su entrenadores pero al escuchar lo último Sakura bajo la cabeza – y algunas personas chiflaron y otras rieron ligeramente Naruto solo elevó la cabeza sorprendido – es el primer día de Naruto con el uniforme así que Haruno… se buena con él, servir, proteger y… cúbranse las espaldas, vamos todos a trabajar – y así el sargento dio por terminada la reunión, ya afuera del salón Sakura se recargo en un pilar tomando notas e Ino se acercó a tres oficiales, Shikamaru, Kurenai y Naruto, llevaba dos cafés

- expreso sin espuma y dos de azúcar – su voz estaba algo agitada Kurenai giro su rostro y enarco una ceja

- ¿lame botas? – Kurenai la miraba poniéndola nerviosa

- solo es un café – dijo riendo algo nerviosa la rubia y Kurenai miro a sus dos compañeros

- mira niña… no te voy a hacer la vida más fácil solo porque tus padres son jefes eh – y ladeo un poco su cabeza para reiterar su discurso

- si… lo sé señora… soy una novata estoy aquí para escuchar y aprender – al escucharla así Sakura levanto ambas cejas y movió la cabeza _aja que mustia eres Ino _Kurenai hizo lo mismo que Sakura pero ella bufo ligeramente, tomó el vaso de café bruscamente y el otro vaso salpico un poco a Ino

- crees que es un castigo – Itachi asusto ligeramente a Sakura ya que salió de la puerta en frente de ella con el teléfono recargado en su pecho poniéndola algo nerviosa

- eh, no, no señor para nada – reía nerviosa mientras lo miraba

- bien, dile a ese güero menonita que si se pasa contigo tendrá que responder ante mi eh – le dijo sonriendo provocando que Sakura riera con gracia

- ah sí claro, como si le fuera a llamarle detective Uchiha a homicidios – dijo divertida la oficial

- bueno, ni modo tenía que intentarlo no – dijo Itachi ladeando la boca un tanto decepcionado, descolocando un poco a Sakura – bueno, pero en serio si necesitas algo llámame – y le guiño el ojo para después tomar el teléfono y comenzar a hablar

""""""""""""""""""

Naruto salió de la entrada con puerta automática del garaje de la estación mientras esta se cerraba seguido de Sakura caminaron un poco por el estacionamiento de patrullas y la miro girando un poco su cabeza

- bueno, como es tu segundo día estoy seguro que ya te dieron el speech, los compañeros se apoyan en todo, no hagas nada que no te diga, es mi coche y… las reglas las pongo yo entendido – y Sakura lago nerviosa asintió

- si señor – dijo automáticamente Sakura

- bien… y yo le agrego esto… prefiero trabajar en la calle que implantar micrófonos y esperar horas en una camioneta sentado a esperar a que pase algo con armas, bandas o drogas, me gusta la calle pero no eh pedido ser oficial de entrenamiento de un novato ni eh pedido compañero, no soy tu novio ni vamos a agarrarnos y caminar juntitos de la mano entendiste – ambos se pararon en la puerta de la patrilla que les correspondía Naruto y Sakura abrieron las puertas y el rubio la mira para esperar una respuesta

- perfecto, porque nunca salgo con policías – dijo alegremente la pelirosa sonriendo mientras se quitaba la maleta del hombro provocando que Naruto la mirara con una ceja levantada y ambos brazos recargados arriba de la puerta

- preciosa… no eres mi tipo – ante estas palabras Sakura desvió la mirada y cambio de tema ya que lo que dijo el rubio la incomodo

- deberíamos buscar por la calle de Ámsterdam la zona roja ya sabe… acaba de escaparse lo primero que buscara son prostitutas y droga, o eso dicen las estadísticas – y le sonrió pero el rubio solo resoplo

- o que te parece si hacemos lo que yo te digo – y le sonrió dejando ver los hoyuelos en su rostro

- si señor – le respondió subiéndose al coche imitando al rubio

""""""""""""""""""""""

Entraron en un callejón detrás de un edificio algo viejo, y se frenaron a la mitad

- en la parte de atrás de ese edificio hay una puerta roja de metal cubierta por alambre de raja, siempre está abierta, subes al tercer piso y a mano izquierda hay un despacho entras y detienes a Tayuya – el rubio miraba a Sakura quien le ponía toda su atención

- yo sola – pregunto inquieta

- eres de la tira no – la miro con obviedad

- de la que – no atendió

- de la tira, ósea eres policía – levanto una ceja

- ah sí claro… pero bajo que cargos – pregunto la pelirosa

- orden judicial por no pagar manutención – esto sorprendió a Sakura

- manutención… pero si deberíamos de estar buscando a Sakon – dijo algo exasperada

- ella lo conoce créeme – y le sonrió

- es solo… deme la orden – dijo Sakura tomando el sobre que Naruto le ofreció

- ya esta firma – y ella bajo de la patrulla llego a puerta pero al girar la perilla estaba con seguro iba a hablar por radio pero se detuvo y tomo su celular

- _hola oficial _– respondió

- papá… que bien… quería preguntarte cuando estoy autorizada a entrar en un edificio – pregunto con una mano en la frente

- _cuando hay un delito probable o gente en peligro… escucha me estas pidiendo ayuda _– pregunto su padre por la línea

- si ya sé que el mundo se ha de estar acabando… y que hay de la orden – se recargo en el pliegue de la pared

- _que eso no te lo explica tú oficial de entrenamiento _–

- si pero es complicado… ok, ok… es Uzumaki – se removió incomoda en su lugar

- _Naruto Uzumaki, jeje, entonces dale una patada y entra de golpe eso le gusta _–

- ok… no me cuelgues – dejo el teléfono sobre unas cajas y tomó vuelo se aventó contra la puerta pero en vez de abrirla termino con un dolor de brazo impresionante mientras maldecía

- esta durísima no puedo abrirla – dijo sobándose el brazo izquierdo

- _entonces prueba con la cerradura… te digo como – _

- no papá se hacerlo me lo enseñaste cuando tenía 10 – dijo sacando un estuche de uno de los tantos compartimentos anexados a su cinturón

- _pues un punto a mi favor _–

- gracias papa luego te llamo – y colgó, del estuchito sacó unas herramientas con ganchos para abrir cerraduras, la metió en la chapa y en segundos la abrió celebrando con una sonrisa, y entro siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador con cautela, ya en la puerta del despacho toco y se identificó para después abrir la puerta y ahí a 5 metros de ella estaba una chica de cabello largo rojizo sentada frente a una computadora

- Tayuya… traigo una orden de aprensión – dijo caminado hacia ella quien se volteo a verle

- que… solo hablare ante un juez conozco mis derechos – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- es del tribunal de familia por no pagar manutención – extendió los brazos

- pero si yo no tengo hijos – respondió algo incrédula cuando por detrás de la oficial se acercaron un par de tipos con muy mala pinta

- señorita, levántese por favor, entiende los cargos que se le adjuntan – se acercó a la chica sentada

- son una mierda de cargos – los tipos se acercaron hasta quedarse detrás de ella

- disculpen tengo una orden para llevarme a la señorita – dijo mirando a los gamberros

- no le entienden son chinos – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo hablo en chino y el pelo le respondió señalando con la cabeza a Sakura está frunció el ceño al no entender un carajo pero supuso que hablaban de la orden la saco para enseñárselas y cuando abrió el sobre vio que adentro no había una orden sino un menú de papel de un restaurante chino, trago saliva y la guardo de nuevo enseñando solo el sobre

- bueno aquí está la orden – se las puso en la cara – señorita por favor levántese y dese la vuelta –

- tiene que ser una broma… no es posible pinches pitufos hijos de la chingada solo inventan pendejadas para chingar a la gente – decía esto mientras era esposada

"""""""""""""""""""

Naruto estaba comiendo un pan dulce mientras esperaba dentro de la patrulla cuando ellas sea cercaron

- donde te metiste llevo buscándote todo el día y porque estas uniformado Naru – la peli roja estaba preocupada

- tranquila Tayuya me han descubierto ahora pedro sabe que soy policía – Tayuya bufo

- se lo dirá a todos – respondió enojada

- si por lo mismo no podemos quedarnos aquí – y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que la metiera atrás

- quítame esto – Tayuya señalo las esposas

- amor lo siento… tenemos que hacerte desaparecer… Haruno ponla atrás – y ella obedeció

- ni madres pendejo… no – y dio un par de patadas a la patrulla

- tranquila pero tiene razón ponla atrás - Naruto estaba muy tranquilo y Sakura la metió

- porque me diste una orden falsa – Sakura estaba indignada

- solo es falsa si dejas que la vean – le sonrió

- estoy jugando a cumplir las reglas, no más bien a cumplir sus reglas – y lo señalo con el dedo Sakura estaba enojada

- eso es lo bueno, yo no tengo reglas… pero oye gracias por participar – y le regalo una sonrisa de comercial haciéndola enfurecer mas

"""""""""""""""""""""

La patrulla conducía por una avenida principal

- tengo que regresar a mi depa – Tayuya estaba preocupada

- ni se te ocurra la gente de Orochi lo debe estar vigilando- le respondió Naruto sin mirarla

- Orochimaru – Sakura levantó la voz mirando a Naruto

- deja que vaya a mi casa – de nuevo hablo la peli roja

- porque, que tienes ahí – pregunto viéndola de reojo

- que, que tengo ahí, mi vida, mi ropa, mis libros, mi colección – la mirada de Tayuya era mortal

- señor ni siquiera seguimos ordenes – Sakura está molesta

- sabes que esta tonta se gastó 900 dólares en un salero y un pimentero por internet… está loca – Naruto comenzó a hacerle platica a Sakura

- cállate son valiosos – respondió mordazmente

- puedes robarte los que quieras en la estación de camiones – le respondió de igual manera

- estación… cual estación creía que teníamos un trato me dabas 5000 y me ayudabas a irme fuera del país – Tayuya abrió los ojos como platos

- tú también prometiste algo muñeca – esta vez Naruto si se giró para verla

- y lo tengo – le respondió la chica

- ah sí… en donde esta – pregunto interesado

- ni madres pendejo… esa información es mi seguro me pides que deje la ciudad y mi vida está en riesgo cabrón… no tengo dinero Naru y esto de la verga – Sakura la miro feo ante tales palabras

- bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo – saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar

- bueno puedo ir a mi depa a recoger mis cosas – de nuevo la burra al trigo

- No – claro que eso iba a responder

- por favor – de nuevo

- no – también

- Que estamos haciendo – Sakura estaba harta de que la dejaran fuera sin dejar de lado que sabía que estaban haciéndolo todo mal

- cuidando a uno de mis informantes… la voy a dejar con un amigo – le respondió mirándola de reojo y se puso el celular en el oído – Tazuna qué onda cabrón… oye necesito cobrarte ese favor que me debes – y dieron vuelta a la derecha no tardaron en llegar a una florería, ahí Naruto bajo a la peli roja y un hombre viejo los recibió tenía un delantal negro

- Tazuna como te va mira ella es Tayuya necesito que la cuides un rato – dijo presentándole a la chica

- para ti lo que sea Naruto – y le palmeo la espalda

- no me tardo sigues yendo al grupo no – le pregunto

- si claro – le sonrió

- y compórtate eh – lo señalo

- quien ella o yo – bromeo el viejo

- los dos – y el viejo rio mientras Naruto e subía a la patrulla y el viejo le ofreció algo de comer a la chica

"""""""""""""""""""""

- adelante – Naruto entro seguido de Sakura a un departamento de poca monta

- aquí es donde vives – Sakura miraba con asco el lugar al entrar

- es donde vivía cuando estaba de encubierto – se cruzó al otro lado de la cama y se hinco – oye me costó meses arreglarlo –

- te habrá costado – dijo con ironía

- si pero te acostumbras… lo importante deja de importar – saco un cuchillo mientras la chica agarraba unos lentes y se los ponía y se acercó a una plata que estaba encima de la televisión que era del año de la canica

- bueno pero esta planta le importaba se nota porque no ha dejado de regarla – la planta estaba bien verde

- pues claro al final no puedes empedarte todas las noches ni ver televisión local o sí –

- Moby dick en vhs en serio, Orochimaru es su ballena blanca o que – Sakura está riendo a carcajadas

- era el libro más largo que había supuse que la película sería igual de larga y aburrida para dormirme antes de terminarla – y de nuevo esa risa jovial apareció en los labios de la pelirosa y el rubio no pudo evitar verla pero su celular lo saco de su trance y Sakura se puso seria lo contesto y se alarmo al parecer Tayuya se escapó y salieron muy rápido de ahí

"""""""""""""""

- hey señor guarda todo en su colchón – dijo divertida Sakura afuera de la puerta del depa de Tayuya

- es dinero para pagarle a narquillos no lo van a extrañar – Naruto la miro serio – si se lo doy a Tayuya me apoyaras – levantó las cejas pero Sakura se quedo callada

- Tayuya es una genio para los números era la contadora de Orochimaru para el lavado de dinero, ese pedófilo la saco de Lacalle y le pago todo, estudios escuela vivienda ya sabes – Sakyra se cruzo de brazos

- la saco de la calle – pregunto

- Tayuya se prostituía para él desde los doce años y sabes para que estudia… quiere ser una verdadera contadora con una vida normal, me vas a poyar si le doy ese dinero – Naruto realmente estaba serio

- si – dijo débilmente

- segura – y ella asintió después toco la puerta hablo pero nadie respondió al ver esto abrió la puerta de una patada el departamento estaba destrozado y le dio la orden de revisar

- que paso aquí – dijo Sakura confundida

- nada bueno – le respondió Naruto ambos salieron del departamento y bajaron a su patrulla, y se fueron de ahí y llegaron de nuevo al despacho solo que ahora estaban en el frente del edificio

- cree que ha sido Orochimaru – pregunto preocupada Sakura mientras caminaban hacia el edificio

- si creo que estaban buscando algo y se encontraron con ella – respondió Naruto

- entonces irems de nuevo por atrás – Sakura lo miro y este la miro de vuelta

- no, esta vez quiero ir por el frente – y ambos entraron a una tienda china ahí subieron un par de escalones y frente a ellos estaba el chino de pelon de antes

- Win Lin el rey de la falluca al menudeo… en donde esta Tayuya – Naruto se puso en pose de policia con las manos en el cincho

- creo que algo huele mal no crees – el chino pelon olfateo el ambiente y se acerco a Naruto

- creía que no hablabas español – dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos, el chino le lanzó un golpe a Naruto pero lo esquivo después le dio un golpe de palma entre la nariz y la boca, y una patada en el abdomen y sujertandolo de la espalda baja con la mano izquierda y del hombro derecho con la derecha Naruto lo lanzó dos metros hacia su izquierda destrozando una mesa

- Haruno sube al despacho y busca si Tayuya dejo algo – y ella obedeció y subió las escaleras

- al llegar al despacho este estaba igual que el departamento todo revuelto y se puso a buscar cualquier cosa y así siguió durante algún tiempo hasta Naruto subio

- no sé ni lo que estoy buscando – dijo Sakura revolviendo papeles

- creo que buscas archivos después de un pequeño incentivo los amigos extranjeros de ahí abajo me han dicho que Tayuya vino hace no mas de 20 minutos acompañada de hombres de Orochimaru – le respondió Naruto comenzando a ayudarle

- cree que estará muerta – Sakura lo miro preocupada

- no… pero si encontraron lo que querían entonces no tendremos suerte – el rubio suspiro y paso su mano derecha sobre su cara

- ok, ok si fuera esa malhablada donde escondería lo que me mantendrá con vida – Sakura se puso en medio de la habitación y cerro los ojos

- Sakura no tengo tiempo para que nos pongamos a jugar a buscar cosas – irritado salió del despacho a paso veloz seguido de Sakura

- pero no me diga a donde vamos, en serio, no me gustan las aventuras – dijo la chica con ironia en su voz pero el rubio ni la pelo, salieron de la tienda y después _¿Sakura? Desde cuando me son tan cercanos para que me hable por mi nombre… aunque si viene de él no me importa… pendeja concéntrate Sakura _la peli rosa se dio de golpes mentales y lo siguió se fueron en la patrulla callados hasta que llegaron al lugar Sakura estaba tan ensimismada y pensativa que no se dio cuenta a donde iban hasta que llegaron, a la estación

- llegamos – Naruto ni la miro

- debemos rodear el lugar y marcar un perímetro si están en ese lugar debemos llevar refuerzos – Sakura lo mir seria y el la miro

- no – fue lo único que dijo

- que por qué no es peligroso, no solo para nosotros también para Tayuya tenemos que salvarla – Sakura se altero

- no esta registrada como informante – ante esto Sakura quedo helada – mira registrar a un informante es como publicarlo en el periódico por eso yo nunca registro a mis informantes – Naruto lo dijo completamente serio – y por eso mismo aquí te quedas, ya no estoy de encubierto y tengo que hacerlo uniformado eso solo lo hace aun mas peligroso –

- si no esta registrada… no es importante para la policía – lo dijo casi en un susurro la peli rosa y giro el rostro y lo miro a los ojos

- Haruno debes tener mucho papeleo que hacer, aquí te quedas – dirigió su mirada de nuevo al frente

- que… pero – Sakura fue interrumpida

- mira Haruno esta vez todo va a tener que ser por debajo del agua y sin reportarlo y la verdad no me da la impresión de que tu seas ese tipo de chica - dijo el rubio y de muy mala gana Sakura se bajo y el se arranco a toda velocidad

"""""""""""""""

- bien Uzumaki ya te desististe de la novata – el rubio suspiro mientras manejaba a toda velocidad llegó a un bar con hotel arriba, se estacionó y se bajo entró por la puerta de atrás, saco su arma y cuidadosamente se introdujo por un pasillo largo, al llegar a las escaleras justo frente a el había una bodega grande, ahí _esta madre esta muy oscura y sospechosa _pensó mientras se comensaba a adentrar ahí cuando de pronto escucho un click detrás de él y de inmediato se detuvo y levantó las manos ya que justo apuntando a su nuca había una pistola plateada bastante grande en pocas palabras de alto calibre

- mierda – fue lo único que dijo

- exacto poli… mierda – dijo el tipo detrás de él

""""""""""""""""

- recibimos 80 pistas, puedes explicarme como supiste que ese anciano borracho tenía la única pista correcta para encontrar al prófugo Hinata y sobre todo como hiciste para que el detective Inuzuca aceptara el testimonio de alguien así – Neji se acercó algo alterado a la recepción donde estaba sentada Hinata

- Neji no te sulfures, simplemente di que hacemos un gran equipo la zorra y el nerd – Hinata descolgó el teléfono

- ya te dije que nunca te dije zorra, y explícame como le hiciste para que el detective tomara en serio la pisata del señor – Neji la miraba curioso

- pues digamos que alargue un poco la realidad – dijo riendo nerviosamente la peli azul

- mentiste – Neji entrecerró los ojos

- pues que querías pero lo aceptaron no, no seas estirado primito de campo – Hinata lo tomo del hombro

- no Hinata no esta bien romper las reglas, las reglas están para protegernos – Neji la miraba serio

- mira Neji… el señor llevaba 33 años de casado y 20 sobrio, fue un desliz de una ves porque acaba de perder a su esposa, lo que mas amaba… puedes entender lo que eso significa, y aun habiendo perdido eso vino aquí a hacer su deber cívico… dime Neji si te pasara lo mismo tu harias lo mismo, si perdiaras lo mas importante en tu vida tendrías cabeza para hacerlo – Hinata estaba alterada pero a la ez calmada mirando con una ceja levantada a Neji cuando no supo que contestar

_Perder lo mas importante _Sakura no dejaba de repetirse esas palabras en su mente cuando de golpe se levantó de su lugar e interrumpió la discusión de los primos – Hinata préstame tu unidad – dijo acelerada extendiendo la mano

- Uzumaki te ordeno quedarte en la estación – Neji la mira con los jos entrecerrados que decían que no hay nadie aquí que acate as reglas

- mira no me importa por favor Hinata si estoy en lo correcto es posible salvar una vida – miro a su amiga y esta suspiro entregándole las llaves de la patrulla

"""""""""""""""

Sakura entro en el departamento de Tayuya y se dirigió directamente a su colección ahí comenzó a abrir los adornos de porcelana uno por uno hasta que se topo con los saleros de 900 dolares y ahí adentro encontró una memoria flash

- Oficial Uzumaki siempre eh sido buena con los juegos para buscar cosas – la peli rosa estaba dispuesta a darle una lección a su oficial de entrenamiento

""""""""""""""""""

- mira nada mas que tenemos aquí kukuku – un hombre vestido con un traje italiano negro camisa purpura desabrochada de los tres primeros botones, cadena de oro, rolex de oro, piel pálida cabello liso negro y largo hasta media espalda, sus ojos amarillos con el iris igual al de una serpiente miraba al oficial de frente con una sonrisa retorcida

- Orochimaru – Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona no mostrando ni pizca de intimidación aunque tenía a dos hombres detrás de él armados y su pistola a un metro de él

- quien lo diría… el buen chico que me compraba droga hace menos de dos meses es un maldito pitufo kukuku – La sonrisa llena de malicia del peli negro que tenia maquillaje morado alrededor de sus ojos era monstruosa y para rematar el tipo tenía una lengua larguísima que no dudo en pasar alrededor de sus labios

- no estoy para juegos Orochimaru… en donde esta Tayuya – Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa ligera

- kukuku no se de que me hablas Naruto-kun – el tipo raro no dejaba de sonreír tampoco

- bonito luga… también lo usas para distribuir tu maldito veneno – el rubio miro los alrededores del bar

- de nuevo te dije que no se de que me hablas chico… se bueno y vete de aquí – Orochimaru cerró los ojos

- Orochimaru entrégame a Tayuya o te arrestare, el lugar esta acordonado y el operativo esta en proceso – esta vez el rubio dejo de sonreir para ponerse serio

- no me hagas reír chamaco… sé que no hay un solo pitufo en un kilómetro a la redonda… Naruto-kun… la cagaste viniste a librar una guerra sin fusil… y también se que no tienes nada en mi contra para encerrarme… en otras circunstancias los accidentes le suceden a cualquiera claro a los polis es muy raro que les suceda…n pero a alguien como Tayuya bueno digamos que es mucho mas probable… por eso mismo deberías salir de aquí a buscarla porque yo sinceramente no se en donde esta kukuku – Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el peli negro pero de pronto una voz apaciguo todo

- policia que nadie se mueva… señor los oficiales ya están posicionados alrededor del lugar y el perímetro esta dado… nadie puede salir de aquí y además aquí tengo la memoria – Sakura entro por las escaleras que daban a la puerta del bar Naruto la miro mientras ella bajaba apuntando con su pistola para después aventarle la memoria al rubio quien la atrapo fácilmente

- como te decía Orochimaru… este lugar esta lleno de oficiales y al parecer si tengo algo para encerrarte… aquí en esta pequeña memoria tengo los frutos de una investigación que duro 8 meses – Orochimaru por primera vez se puso serio

- que hay ahí – pregunto con voz grave

- nada especial… solo todos los registros y cuentas que llevaba que te llevaba Tayuya, que te parecería, si entrego esto sin duda pasaras el resto de tu vida en la cárcel – la sonrisa socarrona de Naruto le estaba llegando al peli negro

- tráiganla – ahora era él quien apretaba los dientes, y en segundos uno de los gorilas la llevó jalándola del brazo Tayuya tenía enormes moretones en brazos y piernas incluso una marca en su escote y tenía moretones en la cara y marcas de sangre en la nariz y la ceja

- aquí tengo el fruto de 8 meses de investigación… si entrego esto desarmaría al mayor traficante de la ciudad y su organización completa – ante estas palabras Tayuya comenzó a temblar ligeramente – que te parece un trato Orochimaru… entrégame a Tayuya y en tu vida la vuelvas a buscar si cumples te entregare esta memoria – el rubio miro serio al narco

- es la única copia – pregunto serio el pelinegro

- así es – el rubio ladeo ligeramente la cabeza con una media sonrisa picando más a Orochimaru y Orochimaru hizo una seña y el gorila le entrego a la chica a Sakura

- Haruno sácala de aquí – Sakura lo miraba preocupada – ahora – el rubio cruzo una mirada con ella diciéndole que todo estaría bien y la saco del bar y Naruto le entrego la memoria, se alejó e iba a agarrar su pistola pero uno de los gorilas la sujeto antes

- Naruto-kun… en verdad espero que esta sea la única copia… kukuku… porque sabes que si no lo es la encontrare – la expresión de Orochimaru decía que no estaba jugando y Naruto le regreso la mirada

- mas te vale que cumplas Orochimaru – la amenaza estaba clara – es la única copia – y después tomo su pistola y salió siendo seguido por la mirada de Orochimaru sin darle descanso cuando llego afuera lo estaban esperando ambas chicas delicadamente sujeto a Tayuya y la llevo a la patrulla no sin antes preguntar

- Haruno hiciste una copia – le pregunto serenamente mirándola directo a los ojos y la pelirosa desvió la mirada cohibida _dios no puedo mirarlo directo a los ojos tiene una mirada tan hermosa y penetrante que me llena miedo el hecho que llegue a ver dentro mi alma _esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura

- no pude… Itachi me dijo que estaba cifrado en un código demasiado complejo y no había tiempo – aun no podía mirarlo debido al enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas

- esta bien… Tayuya tu tienes otra copia – pregunto mirándola directamente

- no… pero si la tuviera tu sabes que es mi seguro no te lo daría Naru – el rubio sonrio a medias y negó con la cabeza para después subirla a la patrulla, cerro la puerta y le dio la vuelta a la patrulla sin decir nada

- Naruto… lo siento – esas palabras le salieron del corazón _ya no se si es por desobedecerlo o porque su caso ahora si se fue por completo a la basura pero tenía que decirlo _y bajo la mirada

- desobedeciste ordenes directas… te pusiste en peligro inminente sin solicitar apoyo – Naruto tenía ambas manos en la cintura exasperado pero después suspiro

- ya te dije – prácticamente lo susurro

- eso es lo que hace un buen policía – de golpe lo miro completamente impresionada – Bien hecho Haruno – le sonrió y le guiño un ojo se subió a su patrulla y Sakura lo imito sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro los siguió fueron a la estación y Sakura dejo patrulla después subio con ellos y fueron al departamento de Tayuya ahí Sakura la ayudo a hacer maletas y de pronto Tayuya se colocó frente a l rubio que fácil le sacaba cabeza y media

- sabes… éramos un gran equipo… si tan solo no fuera pitufo – y de pronto sorprendiendo a ambos le robo un beso y lo abrazo para después separarse y guiñarle un ojo

- sabías que eres un demonio pobre del hombre que se enamore de ti – Naruto negaba con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente

- pues debes de dar gracias que no eres tú – y le sonrió para después ir junto a Sakura que no creía lo que miraba le quito la maleta y se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído – ambas somos mujeres si le sigues mirando de esa manera hasta alguien tan denso como el se va a dar cuenta de que te mojas con solo verlo – y la sujeto del hombro para comenzar a salir del lugar mientras Sakura se quedaba helada completamente roja de pies a cabeza

- Haruno te sientes bien – Naruto se acercó a ella mirándola con una ceja levantada y ella asintió después de eso salieron del departamento y de nuevo se subieron a la patrulla llevaron a Tayuya a la central de camiones y solo Naruto la acompaño adentro

- Tayuya toma – y le entrego un sobre manila y uno blanco para cartas

- y esto – pregunto enarcando una ceja

- el sobre grande tiene dinero para que puedas establecerte y el blanco tiene un boleto de avió… vas a tomar un taxi al aeropuerto ahora mismo el vuelo sale en dos horas y solo yo a dónde vas… es arriesgado que alguien más sepa a donde te vas cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo – y le sonrió ligeramente

- te gusta la novata pero no confías en ella – ante tal revelación el rubio se sonrojo ligeramente pero levanto una ceja mirándola

- no se a que te refieres Tayuya… pero mira sea una novata o un compañero de hace 9 años no le diría a donde vas… así me aseguro que la información no se filtrara a menos que tu lo hagas y te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no lo harás – colocó su mano en la cabeza de la peli roja y le guiño un ojo para después salir y subirse a la patrulla para ir rumbo a la estación

"""""""""""""""""

La peli rosa estaba vestida con una blusa demasiado holgada color rosa que tenia un gran escote en la espalda y en el frente que solo se ajustaba en su cadera que dejaba ver mucha piel abajo un top deportivo negro que marcaba su algo abultado pecho y unos leg-ins negros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación de sus torneadas y bien formadas piernas y su gran y firme trasero con unas sandalias de tacón bajo estaba sentada en el bar con los otros novatos cuando vio que su rubio entrenador se levantaba de la barra tomaba su chamarra de piel de la silla y salía del bar y no tardo ni dos segundos en seguirlo ya afuera del bar lo alcanzó justo antes de que se subiera a su Mustang 1967 Shelby color negro con dos rayas de carreras blancas transversales este al escuchar su nombre se giró

- Que pasa Haruno – el rubio sonrió de medio lado al mirarla

- es solo que es impresionante lo que hizo hoy señor – Sakura colocó sus manos en su espalda

- a que te refieres – levanto una ceja curioso

- bueno pues mando al carajo su caso de ocho meses por salvar a esa mujer – Sakura ladeo un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda

- bueno, no se si lo mande al carajo o no… solo se que hice lo que tenía que hacer – sonrió ligeramente

- tuvo miedo – pregunto interesada

- la verdad… si y tu – le pregunto en respuesta

- yo… no – ante tal respuesta el rubio levantó una ceja – no me dio miedo porque sabia que usted estaba ahí y por eso todo iría bien… a su lado me siento segura – _tonta, tonta, tonta no sueltes todo eso de golpe _pero aun asi no pudo retirar la mirada de esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban y esconder su sonrojo la pelirosa no se dio cuenta pero dio lentamente un paso hacia adelante

- Haruno te llevo a tu casa– esa declaración lo dejo sin palabras y soltó esa proposición sin pensar y el también camino un paso hacia adelante sus labios estaban separados por escasos centimetros y cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro Sakura entreabrió ligeramente los labios y justo antes de besarse ella se separo aunque le costo toda su fuerza de voluntad

- ay dios… no puedo… perdón pero no puedo… no llevo ni una semana en este trabajo y tu eres mi oficial de entrenamiento – _compórtate Sakura tienes que controlarte _se tapo la boca con una mano y dio un paso para atrás

- esta bien – el rubio rio por lo bajo

- estamos bien – pregunto la peli rosa mirándolo con sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes y el rubio jugo con las llaves de su coche para después levantarlas

- claro preciosa te dije que no eras mi tipo – y el rubio con esa simple broma aligero un poco el ambiente le guiño un ojo y se subio a su coche y ella dio media vuelta _Sakura contrólate no puedes retractarte ahora déjalo irse es el tipo de hombre del que no te debes enamorar _pero la peli rosa no se dio cuenta de un par de ojos verdes que vieron todo el intercambio con una ceja levantada, Ino estaba recargada en una camioneta

Fin del primer capítulo


End file.
